A cutting machine involves a complicated structure which includes many different mechanisms including at least a tool-shifting device to shift a desired tool to a desired position ready to be taken by a tool catching device which removes the tool caught from the tool-shifting device to process an object to be cut. Conventionally, the tool-shifting device comprises a plurality of tools which are respectively received in the respective sockets disposed in the cutting machine. During the cutting processes, different cutting conditions require a specified tool or knife which will be caught by the catching device from the sockets and removed to the desired position. The catching device uses a hydraulic cylinder to complete the movement of the tool. However, the cylinder rod of the hydraulic cylinder cannot stop soft if the cylinder rod is actuated at a certain speed, this situation will damage the tool because of the inertial force of the cylinder rod. That is to say, the inertial force could cause the tool to hit other parts adjacent thereto and, furthermore, a large noise will be produced.
The present invention intends to provide a tool-shifting device which shifts the socket together with the socket along a curved path.
The present invention provides a tool-shifting device includes a disk, a ring with a plurality of sockets pivotally thereto which are moved along the periphery of the disk, a carrier movably disposed to the disk and selectably engaged with one of the sockets and is cooperated with a board driven by a hydraulic cylinder, wherein the carrier is moved along a curved path in the board so that the socket in moved by gradually reducing its speed. This will mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional tool-shifting device.